


Front Loading Washing Machine

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Front Loading Washing Machine<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 288<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> McCoy, Scotty<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> McCoy thought he had seen everything in Sick Bay. He was wrong.<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Loading Washing Machine

"Scotty?" McCoy said.

"Hmm, yes?" Scotty replied as he looked up from his hands.

"What is the fascination with 20th century machines? Wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know!" McCoy said as he continued to watch the biobed scanner.

"My great grandmother, seven times removed had one of those in her kitchen," Scotty said quietly.

Scotty's statement had McCoy stopping and turning to stare at Scotty. The eyebrow of his that he normally reserved for just Jim or Spock was now making a move towards his hairline.

"A washing machine in the kitchen? No wonder you English lost the colonies if that was your thought processes," McCoy said as he turned away so that he could hide his smirk.

"Now see here, Doctor!" Scotty said loudly as he jumped off the bed and poked McCoy in the shoulder with his finger.

McCoy turned back towards him, smirk firmly in place. The sight of that stopped Scotty in mid rant about him being Scottish and not a, "Damned Sassenach!"

"You bastard, McCoy. That's for me calling you a Yankee the other week isn't it?" Scotty said crossing his arms and not pouting.

"It might be. It might be," McCoy said as he glanced back at the monitor. "You are as well as you ever are, Scotty. Now get outta my sick bay and back to that death trap you call Engineering."

"Mind, I better see you and a fine bottle of that Scotch of yours after shift," McCoy shouted as Scotty headed out the doors with a wave to indicate that he heard the order.

"Front-Loading Washing Machine! I don't want to know what is going to be next," McCoy muttered as he tidied up the biobed.


End file.
